the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhian (Camelot)
Rhian is the son of Evelyn Sader and Arthur Pendragon, the brother of R. Japeth Sader-Pendragon, and the half-brother of Tedros of Camelot and the current King of Camelot. He debuted in Book 4, Quests For Glory. 'Early Life' Though first believed to have been conceived of King Arthur and Grisella Gremlaine, it is revealed in A Crystal of Time ''that Rhian, and his twin brother (the Snake, Japeth) were born to Evelyn Sader and King Arthur, before Tedros was born. Evelyn accomplished this by using dark magic in the form of a pendant called a "spansel" that she hung around Arthur's neck while he had been sleeping from a sedative (hemp oil). Evelyn's original plan was to let Gremlaine use the spansel, but Gremlaine had refused at the last moment because she loved Arthur too much to ruin his life. So it was that Evelyn used it for her self, giving birth to Rhian and Japeth before Tedros was ever born. After Evelyn left Camelot, she and her sons lived in Foxwood, where Rhian was listed as the son of Levya and Rosamund, since Evelyn, or "Elle," as she called herself, spun the tale of her own danger, pleading the couple to lie about Rhian's identity. After moving, Rhian attended the Foxwood Boy's School for Conservative Education, where he was put into Arbed house. Other boys in his house included his twin, Japeth; his loyal friend, Kei; and Japeth's best friend and Rhian's "would be murderer"-Aric, Lady Lesso's son. 'Appearance' In Book 4, Rhian is described having tanned skin "the colour of amber", military-type cropped copper brown hair, and eyes that change colours between blue to hazel "with the intensity of his stare". He was described as having strong bones and sensual lips. Upon first seeing him, Sophie thought that she had never seen such a beautiful boy in her life. Book 5 reveals that Rhian has pale white skin covering his chest. The tanned skin was just a hoax for his role as the Lion. Also, he suddenly has sea-green eyes for the duration of Book 5. '''Personality' Rhian is first said to be loyal and obedient to his leaders, showing his bravery and courage to them, which earns Tedros's trust. He also is capable of keeping promises like how he made a promise to Tedros that Tedros will kill the Snake (a fake one) instead of him. Even so, he also breaks promises if his leader ordered him to do so, such as when Agatha told him to save Tedros, saying that she is his future Queen. His personality almost drastically changed after he revealed the truth. After proposing Sophie to be his wife and receiving a gift from Tedros, which is Excalibur's lockbox key, he pulled the mighty sword in front of the crowd, revealing to be Tedros' half-brother and the true heir of Camelot, making him a manipulative "King" who earns people's trust in a short time. While appearing to be loyal, obedient and trustworthy, he is also manipulative, wicked and threatening throughout the fourth book. Rhian is revealed to be both the 'Lion' and the 'Snake', and according to Hort, he "spat in the faces of both Good and Evil". However, we do know that Rhian is capable of making allies, since he had the "Snake," Kei, and the love of Ever and Never kingdoms. Despite this, Rhian has shown that he truly is Good and cares about the future of the Woods, as it is revealed in Book 5 that his final goal as the One King was to erase all evil from the roots and bring ordinary people to light. 'Biography' ''Quests For Glory During the events of the Four Point, Rhian fought and saved all leaders on each kingdom without Tedros, even kissing Sophie after fighting. When questioned by Sophie, Rhian claimed to be a loyal servant to Camelot, come to protect Tedros. Together with the crew of ''The Igraine, Rhian bravely defended the castle from the Snake's attack. After the "war," in which Rhian dealt the final blow against Tedros' wishes, Rhian had his men (which says something about his authority) present the Snake's body at the celebration. During the celebration, he proposed to Sophie, which signified that Sophie as his fiancé. When he was offered a gift by Tedros, he asked for the key around Guinevere's neck, unlocked Excalibur's lockbox, seized the mighty sword and pulled it smoothly, declaring himself as the eldest son of King Arthur and come to claim his throne. Now a King, he ordered the guards to grab Merlin, Guinevere, Professor Dovey and the others away to the dungeon. He also said that Tedros was the real Snake faking his throne, declaring him as Camelot's enemy, and sentencing Tedros to death. On the stage with Sophie, he secretly pointed Excalibur's tip right at Sophie's spine while announcing the royal wedding starting in one week, so that she would act the part instead of fleeing or protesting. The crowd cheered for the success of the new king and the old's execution as Agatha, alone, fled far from the castle. 'Abilities' *He is said to have a roar as powerful as a lion's. *He is extremely manipulative and clever *He is a great swordsman, just like Tedros *As said from Chaddick's POV, Rhian is extremely strong *He has a gold fingerglow, the same colour as Tedros's 'Relationships' Kei It is assumed that Kei was working for Rhian and disguised as a guard to lock Tedros during the fight at the Four Point, as well as being his roommate at Foxwood Boys School for Conservative Education. In 'A Crystal of Time', Kei becomes Rhian's captain of the Camelot army, helping him recruit armies to break into the School for Good and Evil to hunt Agatha. We learn later in the fifth book that Kei had always believed Rhian's claim to the throne, despite loving Camelot. At one point, Kei abandoned Rhian to become one of Tedros' guards, as he had been dreaming about it for a very long time and could not pass up the opportunity. Rhian felt betrayed by his lack of loyalty, but took him back anyways. Aric Aric was in Arbed house along with Rhian at his time in the Foxwood school. Despite being closely attached to Japeth, Aric loathed Rhian, and the feeling was mutual. Rhian even said that Aric had almost killed him with a scar on his head to prove the attack. Tedros While it was unknown he was in league with the Snake, Rhian acted as Tedros' liege and loyal knight, even going as far as to say that he wished to be Tedros' Lancelot. But once he pulled Excalibur he imprisoned Tedros, showing that all of that was a magnificent lie. Rhian is Tedros' elder half-brother, yet he despises him and went to great lengths to take the throne of Camelot from him, as he attacked both Good and Evil to make Tedros look like a weak king so that he could rule the Woods himself. Sophie Rhian showed great interest in Sophie from the event at the Four Point, saying he saw her in The Tale of Sophie and Agatha ''and couldn't stop thinking about her. He then kissed her and gave her a rose. Throughout 'Quests for Glory', Rhian and Sophie grow very close and were in a relationship. They went on a date to Beauty and the Feast in Sherwood Forest, one somewhat like a double date with Tedros and Agatha. At the end of 'Quests for Glory', Rhian proposes to Sophie as a 'gift' to Tedros, and she says yes. However, when Rhian reveals his identity as the Snake and Tedros' half-brother and pulls Excalibur, he imprisons Sophie's friends and holds Excalibur's sword tip to her spine to make her play the part of his princess, which casts some doubt on their relationship, and he, later on, reveals that he never loved her. Throughout 'A Crystal of Time', Rhian and Sophie develop an understanding for each others' history and feelings, confiding in each other leading to sharing a kiss here and there during their walk through the garden, even telling her he truly loves her. However, Japeth thinks Rhian chooses Sophie over him and saying he will never find love with her, causing Japeth to doubt Rhian's loyalty towards him. Japeth Japeth is Rhian's twin brother. The two don't seem to get along, due to their mother causing problems in the past by being a terrible parent. Another complication is Aric, as Rhian doesn't approve of Japeth's relationship with him, especially after Aric attacked Rhian. Sophie is another problem, as she stirs up trouble between them. '''Quotes' "Who needs Tedros when they can have me?" "I am your lion!" "Authority comes from doing your job." Extra Information * Rhian is good at telling half-truths. Instead of proclaiming Tedros as the leader, he uses the terms “rightful king," "rightful queen," and then hails Tedros. * He has a scar on his skull from when Aric attempted to kill him. Category:Males Category:Quests For Glory Characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters